


Sweet Liquid

by Sivan325



Series: 5 Senses [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5 senses, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir does some tasting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Liquid

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: oli  
> Pairing: Haldir/Aragorn  
> Rate: NC-17 overall  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot.
> 
> A/N: Written for "5_sense" community at LJ – List one, _Prompt #4: Taste_

Haldir moved his cock toward the man's canal, and with one push he thrusts deep inside, he could feel the pleasure build in his body, and he could hear the man that he loves moan with pleasure, he let himself fall into this sensation, until he released his white cum into Aragorn.

After pulling his cock out from Aragorn's channel he could feel that his lover had yet to release, so he bent his head and sucked on Aragorn's penis until he yelled his release into Haldir's mouth.

Haldir took all of what the man had, and Aragorn stared at his lover with open eyes, not sure of what to do. As in one hand he wanted to stroke his cock, and on the other, he wanted to cup Haldir's face and taste his own cum.

The elf noticed the hesitation in the man's eyes, and decided to act.

"You have such a sweet taste there, my love…" Haldir teased him, and then not giving the man any chance to say anything he kissed him.

When the kiss stopped and both gasped for air, Aragorn noticed that some of his cum dropped down the elf's chin, the man started to lick it off, tasting it, and yet making the elf moaned in pleasure.

Oh! How much he loved that elf?


End file.
